World's End White
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: An extended and sexy version of Artoria Alter Lancer's chocolate giving scene from Valentine's day event. This is a sequel to Bound Between Kings. WARNING: Age difference.


**World's End White**

Artoria Alter the King of Storms and Atem the revived King of Egypt who wore the outfit he had on during Battle City. They were enjoying a morning walk through a grassy plain on a bright sunny day. Artoria stops to say "It seems like something is going on in the world, Master. I heard that offering chocolate was a practice from the Far East." she chuckles "How ridiculous. If you consume a proper amount sugar, well, it's an excellent source of nutrition for your brain. Gifting chocolate by a single side... Isn't it a useless activity for us Servants, who are built for combat and destruction?" Artoria falls for a bit silent and then blushes.

"Are you alright?" Atem asks.

Artoria nodes, her cheeks are still bright red "B-By the way, Master. I'm going to completely change the topic. This thing was lodged between my chest." she reaches under her breasts pulls out a small red package then shyly hands it to Atem "A chocolate in the shape of my cursed spear."

Atem opens the small the package and pulls out the handmade chocolate "This is well made." He said examining it "The bow and sprinkles are a nice touch. Thank you Artoria." Atem smiles sincerely.

The King of Storms blushes even harder. She felt the arrow of love shot right through her heart "My heart has never fluttered in the slightest regarding vulgar customs of the world." she then lets out a frustrated grunt "Don't be consumed with trivial matters, Atem! Just graciously accept what you are given! This cursed spear that connects the world, time to taste it while you cry! Beyond the sweetness, you'll find what's beyond your consciousness. I suggest you keep that in mind when you take a bit of it."

Taking what she said in consideration, Atem undoes the blue bow then takes a bite of it. Right when he did that Atem froze. Artoria wonders if she did something wrong, but her doubts were quickly erased when Atem began to devour the chocolate like a hungry animal. It didn't take him long to realize what's he's doing, "Sorry, it was so delicious that I can't stop myself." he said bashfully.

"That's a relief." Artoria sighs. She sees chocolate smears all over his lips. The silly thing is, Atem didn't seem to notice it. Artoria was going to wipe the smears off, but since she's all alone with Atem took this opportunity to have some intimate time with him. She was going to at the cafeteria, but Yugi arrived with his Servants Saber and Saber Alter. Also, her other self woke up from being knocked out.

Lunchtime was a both tense and awkward as both Lancers had a competition of who can give Atem the better handjob. Much to their dismay, it ended in a draw. To their surprise, the Sabers were doing the same thing with Yugi. Evident by Atem and Yugi was face first on the table moaning. What they did next will be told another day.

Right now, she's going to have one-on-one time with him. Starting things off with a kiss. Atem was caught off guard bit this. He moans as she licked the chocolate from his lips. Finding it tastes better this way. Meanwhile, Atem wonders why Artoria's lips taste like chocolate. There was no time to dwell on that because Artoria pushed him to the ground.

The Pharaoh grunted into her mouth and the kiss became extra heated. Their hands thoroughly explorers each other's bodies. Artoria rubbed his chest while Atem rubs her plump ass. Unconsciously, Artoria grinds against Atem. Who moves her leotard to the side and inserts two fingers deep in her rear entrance. The corrupted knight's whole body shook with pleasure. Her hips move along with his fingers. Anal fingering is one of her favourite things during sex.

Feeling Atem's bulge, Artoria quickly opens his pants and pulls out his wonderfully large cock. She lifts her hips then lines it with her pussy. Then sat on it in one swift motion. Being kissed and both her holes getting fucked is felt so good. His dick is big enough to hit all the right places as well reach deep into her womb, and his fingers were like magic.

Artoria broke the kiss and screams at the top of her lungs "I'M CUMMING!" during her orgasm Atem kept moving his fingers, causing her to climax to be drawn out a little longer. There's one part of her body that has yet to get sexual attention. She moves upward a bit and pulls up her black leotard. Flashing her bare breasts to him.

Taking his hands Artoria guides then to her huge breasts. She moans as his palms touched her skin. When Atem begins to knead her large orbs of flesh, her hips naturally move. Roughly this time as her sex drive is fully awakened. Atem ready himself to be sore in the morning. Having learned from past experiences.

But he did gain more stamina each time they do it. Also grew bigger too. Artoria certainly can tell. As she was admiring his size, realized Atem had on her back. The change of positions did not bother her because Atem's cock feels good at this angle. Her legs immediately lock around his hips. They can't make a mess. Atem was already prepared to cum in her already.

The urge to release his seed was soon upon him. He can tell from the look in Artoria's eye she desperately wants his cum. So she moves his hips faster. Utilizing one of Atem's weakness, brought him close so she can lick his ear and moan into it. It worked like a charm and a large amount of cum filled her womb.

Artoria kept licking his ear to get Atem rock hard again "I want to suck it~" she whispers softly. Her voice sends a pleasant chill down his spine. Slowly, Atem pulls out and stands up. Artoria got up but on her knees. She smells it a few times before licking it while rubbing the tip with her fingers. Looking up at him, Artoria took her Master's cock into her mouth.

Tho Atem was sucked off by the same person both do it in different ways. The normal version is thorough while the Alter version is rough. Both use the same amount of strength. Atem had to support himself on Artoria because he was losing strength in his legs. "You're doing great." he said with a smile. Artoria hums happily upon hearing her Master's kind words.

To show her gratitude double her efforts on giving Atem's cock more pleasure. Do to that she envelops the shaft with her large breasts. The sheer softness felt amazing on his cock. It felt even better as Artoria starts to move her breasts. She gets pleasure from this too. To increase it plays with her nipples. Despite the size of her rack Atem is still large enough that the head of his cock sticks out slightly.

So she sucks on it. They are a few drops of cum on the head. Since she loves the taste of her Master's seed. Atem's moans grew as Artoria pleasures his cock. Her tongue greedily laps up every drop of pre-cum the leaked out. Feeling his cock twitch tell her that Atem is going cum very soon. "ARTORIA!" he shouts as his seed flow right into her wanting mouth. No matter how many times she drinks his cum, it tastes so good every time.

After finishing drinking her Master's seed got all fours and stuck ass towards him. "Please Master,~" Artoria begs, spreading her rear entrance. This came as a shock to Atem because he has yet to fuck any of his Servants in the ass. Not be rude and keep a lady waiting, Atem slowly enters her backdoor. Both Mater and Servant moan loudly.

There's no doubt in his mind that her ass is much tighter then her pussy. Artoria's fingers into the ground as Atem starts to move his hips. He moves the slow as it felt like he's fucking her for the first time. How this time is different, "Harder~" she said looking over her shoulder while moaning. Giving what she wants, Atem picks up the pace.

"Master! Master!" she cries out in pleasure "Atem!" he was shocked to hear her say his name. It encouraged him to fuck her ass harder. It's too bad he couldn't see the ahegao face she's making it. But the fact she said his name even things out. "Your cock feels so amazing in my ass Atem!" she said now drooling.

Her Master pulls her up by her breasts and starts licking her ear. It felt surprisingly good. Atem massages her giant rack while he plows her ass. Tho their faces are close Atem still can't see the sexy expression she's making. Maybe next time. "Am I a good lover?" he asks softly into her ear. His voice made her body shiver.

"Yes!" she yells. Quickly approaching another climax. "I want us to cum together."

"You got it." Atem grunts. Thankfully Artoria didn't have to wait long as her ass soon filled with Atem's last remaining seed. As his cum was pouring into her ass, Artoria came hard. Both felt weak and collapse onto the ground. "You finally said my name." Atem said kissing her cheek which quickly became red.

"I-I-I did?!" she stammers.

Atem laughs and kisses her one more time "Happy Valentines day."


End file.
